Deadliest Warrior  Cloud S vs Siegfried S
by Evangel Tepes
Summary: I'm ripping off SPIKE's tv program, Deadliest Warrior. This week, we view a head-on battle between Siegfried Schtauffen of Soul Calibur IV and Cloud Strife of Final Fantasy VII Advent Children Complete.


Deadliest Warrior – Cloud Strife (FFVIIACC) vs. Siegfried Schtauffen (SCIV)

Cloud Strife

SOLDIER 1st-Class Uniform

Fusion Swords

Materia

Siegfried Schtauffen

Knight's armor with additional armor created by Soul Calibur

Soul Calibur

This battle won't be a battle of strength, as the two are about evenly matched (wielding basically the same kind of sword). Cloud can strike faster and from a distance with the right kind of materia, but Siegfried is a powerhouse built on using multiple combos and stance changes to get the upper hand and attack.

To test the fighter's weapons, clips are viewed of them in action in their respective roles.

WEAPONRY

Fusion Swords

Cloud's Fusion Swords are clearly more than capable of cutting through large chunks of stone and even metal (as seen in his fight with Sephiroth in Final Fantasy VII Advent Children), making it a fearsome weapon. It can also split into a few more swords of different designs and combinations, making it a puzzle for anyone other than him.

Soul Calibur

Siegfried's Soul Calibur is of the same body-type as the Buster Sword, likely having an equal or near weight and length, as well as overall design. However, he is slower when wielding his weapon, likely due to not having any special scientific modifications to his body as Cloud does. Despite this, the sword excels more in stabbing and horizontal slashes, and is likely to cut through just as much as the Buster Sword. However, the Soul Calibur also provides an automatic healing ability to whomever is currently wielding it, and can change itself to suit its master's needs.

EDGE – Fusion Swords

I'd have to say the edge goes more towards not the sword, but the user itself, since Cloud has had several genetic experiments and otherwise scientific mutations performed on him in order for him to be able to swing that sword as he does. However, its ability to split into other swords may be the secret advantage that lies within the weapon, since the swords discipline generally differs from blade to blade. The Soul Calibur can do this as well, but to change weapons mid-battle just on a whim is generally a reckless idea unless you're already 100% proficient with the weapon.

ARMOR

To test the fighter's armor, clips again will be reviewed.

SOLDIER 1st-Class Uniform

Clearly, it's just a fabric except for the pauldrons. In every game, the torso and pants of the uniform have been cut or stabbed through, exposing the flesh underneath to pretty much every immediate injury. The pauldrons might provide a better defense, but that is just from roughly looking at them. They appear to be made of some kind of metal, at the least, but whether or not they are any more effective than the rest of the uniform is uncertain.

Soul Calibur + Knight's Armor

This armor is what's keeping Siegfried alive right now, and is part of how Soul Calibur helps him to automatically start healing at a faster rate than most other warriors. It most definitely must be more effective at defense, since it is both metal and a spiritual alloy, instead of just a bit of fabric.

EDGE – Soul Calibur + Knight's Armor

You have that instant healing factor, plus the fact that it's metal back by the soul of an enchanted blade. A bit of fabric can't top that.

SPECIAL ABILITIES

Omnislash/Omnislash ver. 6

Cloud's famous Omnislash move. It's biggest advantage is that it stuns the opponent for the duration of the attack, but it's biggest downfall is that it apparently can only be used when in midair, on an airborne target.

Critical Finish

Siegfried's Critical Finish move is almost the same as the Omnislash – the enemy cannot fight back during the duration of the move (and dies at the end) but certain conditions have to be in place in order to use it (i.e. an enemy blocks too much, leading to Siegfried to channel his soul into the attack that shatters the guard and perform this move.)

EDGE – EVEN

I'd like to say that the Critical Finish has a greater edge in that it will kill the enemy after being performed, but the Omnislash is just as likely to do the same. Both can only be performed under certain conditions, and both stun the enemy until the end.

FINAL PREDICTION

I think Cloud will take this match if his scientific alterations are left unchecked. If they are taken out, Siegfried will take this match, being a real veteran of war and battle since being a teenaged boy. If not, they would be on an even playing field, and I could not just off-hand predict the outcome.


End file.
